Various games employing darts have enjoyed considerable popularity with bar patrons and league players as relaxing, competitive games which can be played while socializing. Recently, there has also been an increase in the popularity of darts as a household game. As a response to this increased popularity, various alternative types of dart boards and different methods of play have been developed.
Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,743 sets forth a dart board apparatus which is illustrated to simulate a golf course. The back side of the board is in operational connection with a powder chamber piston and a fluid bladder. When a dart impacts a particular area of the board, powder or fluid is emitted to simulate landing in a sand trap or other hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,117 teaches a football dart game. The board is configured so that depending on where the dart lands, a different football play is signified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,807 discloses a dart board having a pattern thereon which emulates a nine-hole golf course.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 329,469 teaches a design for a dart board which resembles a baseball field. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 291,098 and 293,455 both disclose designs for dart boards enabling the game to be played with a football motif.
There remains a need for a method of playing darts based on a golf theme that can be played with a standard dart board, or with a board that resembles or is readily adapted from a standard dart board.